User talk:Zeeguy91
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Zeeguy91! Thanks for your edit to the Ares (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Hatebunny (Talk) 00:42, 2011 November 25 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Images Also, please chack to see if we already have images, and don't replace the main pic without discussion. And don't upload covers, we have therm already, under better names. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) So, I just resubmitted the Sinestro image from before. I tried to give as much information in the image template as I could find, but unfortunately I couldn't find that much. Is it cool if I upload it to be the main image for Sinestro's page. --Zeeguy91 03:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Zeeguy91 Sourcing I'm sorry, Zeeguy but we're going to have to reject your offer because your image has a few issues with it. You forgot a few things and the few you forgot were important, remember a few helpful tips: * License is Comic Scene * ImageType is Character * You absolutely need the Issue section filled out * Universe is New Earth * Subject1 is Thaal Sinestro (New Earth) * Medium is not needed * And you did get the penciler so good show. Also when you change the image you just need the image name which you didn't name correctly. Instead of Sinestro.jpg it should have been Thaal Sinestro XXX.jpg with the X's being numbers of images in their gallery. Remember these tips and we hope to see more from you. :Midoki24 03:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Can I resubmit the image with the right information filled out? Also, what goes in the Issue section? --Zeeguy91 03:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :The issue where it's from. If you don't know, don't upload it. And it's not Public Domain. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 07:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC)